


He loved you

by Geeniaz



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War II (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: In English and Spanish.I dont know what to think... Honestly, im in shock..................Of the comic "Civil War II".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really think this should be posted here. In the morning i woke up and my mobil was going crazy. Everyone is talking about this!  
> I still do not know how to react ... Im sad/surprised/confused.  
> But i want to see fics about this ;;<3

[HE LOVED YOU]

                                                                                     

 

1.Ves. Esa es otra verdad. Como te dije antes ,yo no soy el hombre que tú piensas que soy. Pero todo lo que él hizo, cada memoria, cada momento. Lo llevo dentro de mi.  
Se todos los pensamientos que el tuvo sobre ti, por ejemplo.

  
2\. Él te amó.  
Él te amó y te admiró, incluso cuando peleaste.  


3.¿Todas esas veces pensaste que lo habías superado?   
¿Pensaste que lo habías vencido?

4.Él te tenía.  
Cada momento, él podría haberte golpeado y en cambio él escogió ser amable contigo para evitartelo.  
Probablemente sonreirías y dirías que eso lo convirtió en el mejor hombre..

5\. Pero yo diría que eso lo hizo debil.   
Porque él sabía como todo esto terminaría, y no tuvo la fuerza para hacer lo que era necesario.  
Él fue infectado por esta... ilusión.

6.Yo no soy así, sin embargo.Estoy listo para hacer lo que se debe hacer.  
Estamos muy cerca de poner bien las cosas... Y simplemente no puedo ayudarme... Muy gracioso, me hace estar enojado tambien. 

**Author's Note:**

> Its real! This image belongs to the new that will come out in February (The Oath).
> 
> \- http://www.readcomics.tv/comic/captain-america-steve-rogers  
> \- http://www.readcomics.tv/comic/civil-war-ii


End file.
